


Cut The Deal

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker and Starscream fight nasty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut The Deal

The fight had been brutal, with the Seeker down on the ground, and the former Pit fighter proving his superiority as the fight waged on. Starscream's left wing had already been torn in two, and the right was barely hanging, while he tried to focus his damaged sensors on his opponent.

"STOP!" He screamed, his voice nasal and strident as ever, laced with cunning though, not fear.

Sunstreaker advanced anyway, his optics driven to such a deep shade of blue as he lost himself in the fight.

"STOP!" Starscream brought his one functioning laser around to Sunstreaker's face in a final show of threat.

"You can't stop me," Sunstreaker growled.

"Kill me, then, Sunstreaker, last of the true Arena champions...save _him_." Starscream used a lower, crooning voice, stroking at the Autobot's ego. "He beat you, that last fight. Left you all but deactivated, yes? Destroy me, and take away the one thing that has interfered with _his_ designs these many millenia."

Sunstreaker hesitated, not sure of what Starscream meant, but...

"Think on it, Sunstreaker. Do you really think I would ally myself so deeply with the champion of that Pits-riddled city? No, I have other intentions, intentions that will slake the cries of all those mechs he destroyed. But you'll never see that vengeance, if you strike me down."

"I can beat him myself!"

"Can you? So long as you have the weak twin to protect?"

Sunstreaker growled, but it was true. Sideswipe was his weakness, would always be his lost armor. "You fail, Starcreep, and I hunt you and you alone," the darker, more malevolent twin promised, before walking away.


End file.
